In The Moonlight
by LycciaSorrowtome
Summary: Kagome disappears after Naraku is defeated and the jewel is wished upon. However, 3 days after her disappearance Inuyasha jumps into the well and vanishes, seemingly to find her. But why doesn't he return 3 years later when Kagome does? Why does Sesshomaru care? Read and find out! Update when I can
1. The Situation

Amber eyes. Deep, pooling colors of gold and yellow mixing with varying hues of browns and oranges. His eyes always held a cold glint, seemingly emotionless depths swirling with mysterious energies. He had the type of eyes anyone could get lost in, the type of eyes that cast a spell that rooted a person in place with their majesty. The Killing Perfect, Sesshomaru, the meaning of his name never quite seemed to do him justice but one could suppose there would be no other name to come close. He was, after all, perfection and he knew and strove to keep such an image in place. Even as he stared down a strong-willed female, did he hold to such perfect grace.

Expressive and every changing eyes stared back into the demon's own swirling depths. Where his seemed cold, lifeless or bored, her seemed alive, spinning with untapped emotions and held onto his with a high understanding and deep interest. Wood and rich soil would best explain her eyes, the mixing of the hues and swirling of her own emotion set before the demon an intricate display within her eyes. He was not captured, as she was, he had a motive for staring down at her, she was caught off guard and caught within his stare. She wasn't going to complain though.

"Answer me, female." His baritone voice rumbled calmly in the air around her. They stood close but not close enough to be considered a friendly or intimate closeness, he wanted information and she was prone to flight when cornered.

"I-I.." Kagome's soft voice responded. She didn't quite understand what he was asking of her or why. She'd be gone from this era for nearly 3 years and had no idea the location of the topic. As soon as the well filled with magic and delivered her back here, back to the time she claimed as now as her home, he was upon her, lifting her easily from the well and placing her softly on the ground beside the well. She barely had the chance to fill her lungs with the fresh air before he questioned her.

"I will only ask once more, female, and you will provide this one with the proper answer. Where is my little brother?" Sesshomaru stepped towards her slowly, not to scare her but to make his point that he was not playing games. He would have his answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I can't tell you that! I just got back here after three years!" She explained, worry filling her voice and her evocative eyes, those eyes reminding suddenly of Rin's not too long ago. Kagome straightened her back to make herself feel a bit more confident in the face of this male. He scared her, yes, but it wasn't a fear of death type scare, it was something else and it was something new and nagging.

"I know this, female, shortly after you vanished from this world, the half-breed went to this place and allowed its magic to take him to your world. Least this was the explanation the Huntress gave me. And it was to this ones understanding that once you returned, as would he." Sesshomaru stopped his movement about a foot from her and tilted his head barely to the side, had Kagome not been studying him herself she would have missed such a small movement and said head tilt made her smile a bit, it reminded her of a confused puppy.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't seem him in my world nor did I know he went after me.. As far I knew the well sealed itself once the wish was made. I didn't know it was open after words or that it would allow Inuyasha to pass thru… but knowing that now worries me. Has he really been gone as long I have?" Kagome now looked away too to glance back at the well. It still sing with the remaining magic from her jump but it did not feel any different than it had any other time. Why and how had it allowed Inuyasha to pass and where was he?

"Very well. It seems I will not find my answers from you as I had originally hoped." With that said he faced Inuyasha's forest and began to walk away. His foot falls making no sound as he seemed to glide away from Kagome. Even his movements seem perfect and thought out. It really wasn't fair. He made it to the treeline before he turned to glance at the female.

"The monk and the Huntress are in the Demon Hunter's village. However, Priestess Kaede and my ward dwell in the village below the hill."

Kagome, who had been shamelessly watching Sesshomaru leave, felt her cheeks warm with the realization she'd just been caught staring but nodded. It was strange that he offered that information to her without prompt but she felt it best not to speak, least he asks what she was staring at. She wasn't sure she could handle that line of questioning, so with the nod, she began down the hill. She would see Kaede and Rin first and then decide her next move. She didn't see the Amber eyes watching her as she went.


	2. Only More Questions

In Moonlight \

Chapter 2

Kagome made her way quickly to Kaede's village, her waraji {edo period sandle type shoe} making little noise as her deft feet carried her closer. She needed to see the woman, reunite with her and then, later ask her some questions about Inuyasha and the others. She wasn't in a big rush to find her best friend just yet, where ever he was, after all he had waited 3 years already, whats a week or two more? She reasoned with a sad but firm half-smile. She knew it wasn't the most fair thing but the logical side of her brain wouldn't let her just rush into a situation again, she wasn't the same little girl she was 5 years ago. This Kagome though still kind, loving and motherly, she was also more mature, calmer and far more rational than she was years past and she was proud of her mental growth. And she'd be damned if she allowed herself to fall back into old habits.

It took Kagome 5 minutes to get from the well to Kaede's and when she did she threw open the tweed door and tossed her self at the older, shocked, woman, who simply wrapped her arms around her and held her to her elderly frame. Warm and kind hearts filled with their shared love for each other and both began to weep in the others' arms. Kaede had been saddened at her disappearance and worried she'd never get the chance to see the poor girl again, the girl of who she had begun to look to as a daughter, she loved Kagome so dearly. And Kagome simply shook with a tearful joy at the woman she had, in turn, looked to as a second mother. She was home.

"Oh my dear child, ye have returned and this old heart swells at the sight of ye." The older woman exclaimed into the younger's raven locks.

"Yes! I was so excited when I felt the power suddenly surge! I love my family there but this had become home! This is where I belong!" She sobbed, pressing her tears soaked face against Kaede's neck. She was home. Her voice insisting as much with the earnest octaves and tones.

After a good five minutes of the hugs, the cheek kisses and the sobs the two finally calmed down enough to sit and talk. Kaede, a spoon in her hand as she stirred bandages and herbs in a large pot over the fire, Kagome, in her period based clothing; a simple muted green kimono with light brown swirls, her simple woven sandles and a large hand-sewn bag filled with things she could use for the next few months as she learned her way, mostly medicines and clothing patches, simply sat to sort of face each other while sitting close to the fire.

Kaede told her of the last three years, of Miroku and Sango's marriage, Shippou's choice to go to school with other Kitsune and Rin's education with herself, learning basic female tasks to suit her eventual marriage. She told her of the after effects of the Jewel's completion and of the sudden influx of humans into the Edo area. The two spend hours simply talking of the changes to their world. Kagome was enthralled. To see and hear of this all first hand was truly amazing and she stated as such before telling Kaede of her own 3 years.

"I just can't believe it! So much in so little time it's just so cool!" She exclaimed hugging the woman again as before settling again to tell her part. Her voice filled with less enthusiasm than before.

"I spent most of my time learning ancient medical know how, basic herbs and how to make several things for myself. I went to school, sure but I didn't opt to go further than highschool.. or basic schooling. I knew, or at least I hoped strongly, that I would return here. Oh, Kaede, I can't tell you how hard I cried when I felt the well swell and burst with the familiar power, it called me so quickly and I just.." Before she could go on the tweed door opened and in shot a smaller female.

"Kagome! OH! It is you! I heard several of the towns men.. I heard you returned! I am oh so very happy!" Exclaimed the younger girl as she clung to the older female, burying her face into her Kimono. Kagome noted that this girl, familiar and sweet as she was, had grown rather quickly into a girl nearly mimicking herself. As Kagome reached forward and gently ran her fingers thru Rin's hair she couldn't help but notice starkly how much the child could be hers. It was shocking to say the least.

"R-Rin! Oh my goodness! Look at you! You have grown so much!" Kagome exclaimed in return to the girls own excited voice. She held her tightly to herself, petting the girls hair and enjoying the love flowing from the girl. Kagome didn't realize, those years ago, how special she was to Rin and some many other people, least not til now.

"Hmmhhmmhmmmm" Tried Rin before pulling herself back a bit to take a deep breath of fresh air and to speak, but not releasing the woman. "Hmmhm! After I had my first moon, m'Lord sent me here to learn with Granny Kaede and I have learned so much and Sesshomaru comes to visit me monthly and, and.." She said quickly, her face turning a bit red of the excitement and glee welling deep inside her large heart.

Kagome and Kaede both chuckled at the young girl, both offering her similar looks of adoration. Rin was dressed in a plain orange kimono but as kagome held her she did note that the fabric was well woven and not cheaply sewn together. This was clearly a gift from Lord Sesshomaru, which wasn't surprising, what was surprising was that upon Rin's neck was a family seal, not of Sesshomaru's. It was strange.

"Rin, my girl, could ye please remove thyne self from the poor lass and go fetch the food pot and some water so that we might begin dinner?" Kaede asked, a chuckle behind the question. Rin, however, made a very disgruntled sound as she slowly did as she was asked. She wanted more hugs from the woman.

"Yes, Kaede… want me to help you remove that pot first?" Rin asked with a sullen tone. The older woman just shook her head a bit and nodded to Kagome.

"No, child, Kagome can manage that part on her own, now be gone with you!" The elder woman's voice held a firm authority, one that gave no room for arguments but still held the kindness she was known for.

Kagome watched as the girl left with a childish huff and offered only an amused smiled in her wake. Finaly, after a minute or two and Kaede's actions to swing the pot arm from the fire, Kagome rose to help her with the task of removing the large cast iron pot from its settled home. The heat rising from the metal surface was almost too much for either woman but, together the two managed to set it in the corner on a pile of flattened stones, a safe haven for it.

"Is it safe to let that cool?" Asked Kagome.

"Yes, girl. The herbs I used do not sour with lessened heat." Kaede responded in kind but with much less breath. That task took more and more from her with each heft. "Now, child, do ye tell me what Lord Sesshomaru and ye self were doing at the time of your arrival."

Kagome stiffened slightly and shot the woman a surprised glance. Her raven hair spinning harshly to snap her face with the sudden action. Her brown eyes locking onto the elderly woman's frail frame as she walked passed her and back to the fire to stoke it and add more wood.

"Relax, ye child. Since the sudden departure of you and Inuyasha, I have asked for a constant guard upon the location.. and when the light burst from the well, scaring said guard and the further fright of Lord Sesshomaru's sudden appearance, the events quickly came to my ears." Explained the woman with another chuckle. She could feel the younger's eyes upon her back.

"O-oh.. well about that. Kaede you said you know of Inuyasha's disappearance into the well, right?" Asked Kagome with a light relaxing of her shoulders, but she did not move from her place.

"Yes. I knew the day it happened. He, himself, came to tell me his plans. He spent a good long time with me that day." Kaede bustled now around the hut, pulling things from this basket, that basket, that cloth bag and this jar, pulling food and spices from all over, readying them for the stew pot. "He spoke calmly and worriedly of ye but what struck me as the oddest was that he did not swear once while here. He seemed subdued and, dare I say, reserved. This male did not seem like the loud mouthed male we knew."

"You're right, Kaede, that doesn't sound like him at all.. can you tell me what happened after you stopped speaking? Did he go right to the well? Did anyone see him? What about Miroku, Sango and Shippou? Where were th-" Kagome was unable to finish her question before a strange male burst in with what Kagome could assume was the heavy stew pot and a blushing Rin behind him.

"The three remained here with me when he left off, saying he did not want them with him when he left, another odd thing from Inuyasha to insist upon, don't ye think?" Asked the elder as she directed the male to carefully place the pot on the stove arm. Rin still blushing and now glancing at him every so often.

"Yeah… very odd… But no one saw him?" Kagome watched Rin with little interest, currently, as she tried to understand Inuyasha's oddness or what could have caused it. This didn't sound like Inuyasha, no bad language, refusing their friends to follow him, something didn't smell right and it wasn't the unwashed bodies around her.

**A/N: I will from now on past a new chapter for every review I get. Please read, and review! Follow me if you like it! **

**Also if I use a Japanese word it is not to show off, I research a few things as I write so its to share what I learned! Enjoy!**


	3. A Clue Revealed

Chapter 3

A Clue Revealed

Kagome woke the day after her arrival with a jolt and rough start, something prickled her sense, something strong and non-human. The young raven-haired woman made her ways to her feet slowly, making a point to appear unstartled and waking as she would normally, she acted slow and groggy while allowing her Reiki to branch out from herself and the hut, prodding and probing that area lazily. The energy she felt didn't seem harmful, just strong and she had an inkling as to who it was but she had to be sure. Soon her power found the source and caressed against the familiar Youki of an indeed powerful creature.

Kagome allowed her body to relax and stretched her body around to wake up more. Sensing him now wasn't as jarring as it was when she was awoken by him, or rather his outstretched power, moments before. She allowed herself to slowly gather her clothing, socks, and shoes before dawning each item, taking twice as long as she would normally, if to just ensure that there were no cloudy thoughts or sleep keeping her from giving him her undivided attention, his normal demand. Finally, after a grueling 15 or so minutes since waking, did she finally emerge from the hut and began her short journey toward where her own power found him.

"Woman, you have had ample time to speak with the elder human. What have you learned?" Sesshomaru's voice was firm but not harsh, demanding but not meanly so, he simply inquired as kindly as he could. He needed this being to be as cooperative as possible and from the years passed that he knew her, he knew this was the easiest way to get her to do so. As he stood tall in front of her the wind moved his snowy and perfect hair around his head, crowning it at times and moving as if it was a song sung on the wind, at others.

"Kaede said that he refused to let out friends go with him to the well.." She started trying her hardest not to stare directly at him, least she seem rude towards the creature of higher social standing than herself, sure years ago she wouldn't have cared much but maturity has a funny way of making one see the logic in respect and this being deserved it. "And she explained that he didn't seem himself. He didn't yell or use profanity, and he sat still for hours simply speaking to her." She looked away to think a bit, her voice lowering. "I don't know about you, m'lord but that really didn't sound like Inuyasha." At presenting her worry and thoughts from before aloud, Kagome felt her heart clench in her chest. Yes, she thought that several times before but to say them out loud seemed to strike a painful ping.

Sesshomaru eyed her for a second before running a claw thru his hair, detangling whatever tangles the wind had knotted in the shining threads. He had to agree with her thoughts on that matter. Even as a child Inuyasha was profane, uncouth and terribly loud. Nothing could change that, seemingly not even time, so what had mellowed if not nearly completely subdued his brother? What could do that besides? Suddenly the tall male dropped his hand and stared a firm look at the female.

"A thought occurs to this Sesshomaru. The beads you used to bind Inuyasha to your word. Who created those?" Still his voice betrayed nothing, no anger, sadness and no other emotion, just firm.

It was Kagome's turn to suddenly lock her eyes onto his face, her eyes to his, no disrespect intended and the Demon before seemed to know this as he still firmly stared, not glared. "M'Lord.. The Priestess Kikiyou was the one who first thought of using them, but I am unsure if she was the one to actually create the Subjugation Beads. But I could be wrong." She explained this in a wary tone but understood his train of thought.

A small sound came from the Dog-demon's throat to show he had heard her, a sound much like a dog purring, deep but oddly soothing to those who heard it. It sounded much like a hollow stick being rubbed across a metal barrel, mixed with the soft purring of a domesticated feline, a sound that would be unsettling to anyone who didn't know or understand the being standing before them, but few were privy to such honor.

"M'Lord. I think I'm going to go meet with Miroku and Sango. At worst I get told the same thing Kaede told me but they were with him long after I left, so I figured it would be for the best, ya know?" She stated, not wanting to break the silence but she wasn't sure how much longer Sesshomaru could stand to be in her presence, he wasn't known for taking kindly to humans, Rin being the exclusion.

Sesshomaru, slid his gaze from her and nodded once. "That would be the wisest next move, however, it might be best to revisit the site of the battle, first. I looked around that area, myself, briefly, however, the miasma still hung heavy in the air and I found myself disliking the remaining stench of both half-Breeds." He showed his dislike for Inuyasha for the first time since Kagome had returned, finally. His tone of voice eliciting a small giggle from Kagome after he spoke such. "I don't understand what you found humorous in my assessment, girl."

"S-sorry, M'lord. It's just I finally heard you say something more like yourself than everything else I have seen from you since my return." She offered a kindly smile before placing her hands behind her back and started rocking on her heels waiting for him to either dismiss her or give another order so that she may finish her morning routine, bathe, and return to Kaede to tell her of her plans. It didn't seem she had to wait long, for as soon as her impatient movement happened the taller being let out a dismissive sound and turned to walk away.

"I will return this afternoon to retrieve you. Do not make this one wait long." Finally, with that he disappeared into the forest with no sound and little lingering demonic energy to trace. But Kagome was grateful and allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she turned to return to the hut. She needed her bathing supplies and she wanted to see if the other two women, wanted to bathe as well.

_**A/N Sorry for the wait with that. I will write and post another chappy today. Things just got a bit busy with my kids' birthday party. :) How do you like the story so far? Also, I did try to tone down the 'male' and 'female' word usage. Just seems a bit easier to call them male and female when both are different races of being. I am sorry if those took from the story. 3 Anything else you see that needs fixed please don't be afraid to let me know!**_


	4. Getting Ready

Chapter 4

Getting Ready

Rin and Kaede both enjoyed the bath session they had with Kagome. The soaps she brought smelled nice and made their hair and scalps feel softer and cleaner and they both felt relaxed afterward, which for the time was unusual, most people didn't seen the value in bathing often, nor had they fully grasped the concept of necessary hygiene practices, such as keeping waste from home and the like. The three women spent a good hour bathing and chatting away til Kagome finally asked if they should head back, reluctantly. She really just wanted to stay there, forget this new crisis and just relax as she thought she would upon her return, but she knew, somewhere deep in her heart, that that wasn't actually possible. This wasn't called the warring states era for nothing.

"So Rin, do you miss traveling with Lord Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagome as they walked the path back towards the village. The had redressed into their clean clothing, having washed them and hung them before taking their own long bath, something Kagome was glad to have had no arguments over. One night in the heat, lacking AC, was enough of a stinkfest for her.

"I do, but I also don't. Don't get me wrong! I loved every second spent with my lord, he was wonderfully kind and loving to me, but I felt it was time for me to learn how to live among humans, ya know?" Her voice was so cheerful and held no sadness as she spoke, she meant every word.

"I'm glad to hear that, but does that mean you were the one to request coming to Kaede?"

"Yeah, I knew this was around where you were from so I thought it best to come here. Kaede took me in happily and I have learned so much from her and.." The young girl's face reddened and she ran ahead of the group slightly before turning and bending herself in a rather childish pose butt back, shoulders forward and hands clenched to her chest. "And I met Takahiro. He has been nothing but kind and respectful towards me and he doesn't seem to be scared of the fact that a high demon lord has taken me as his daughter, either! Which is nice."

"So has our Lord Fluffy met this Takahiro yet?"

"N-not yet and please use the proper name for Lord Sesshomaru. I know you meant it in jest but it's not very nice." Explained the younger towards the older who, even with being scolded, still held a humored expression on her face. Rin then straightened her self before walking back into step with the other two. Kaede stayed silent, enjoying the sounds of the two girls speaking together.

"Alright. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you laugh. But I'll make sure not to do so at our great Lord's expense next time, ok?" Kagome's smile was true and genuine, remaining even after the joke died and they moved onto talking about crop harvest and current needs for the summer weather and tending. Kaede spoke up and added to the conversation often and as needed. Correcting Rin and informing Kagome as the conversation went on.

The small group returned to the hut just in time for Lunch to be made quickly and for Kagome to begin gathering all the stuff she would need on her trip, leaving out stuff Rin and Kaede could use. She would leave behind fever medication, 3 big bottles of rubbing alcohol and several of her patches and spools of thread, all stuff she intended for Kaede in the first place.

"You should only have to use the fever medication as it's cut into thirds and ground into powder. And this," She held up one of the bottles. "Smells bad and stings like the dickens but will keep wounds from getting infected, better than the herbs but use it sparingly as I will not be able to get more, but I believe Sake would do the trick in a pinch." She explained to only get a slight sigh from Kaede.

"Young one, we do as well use Sake in such a manner, we have for about 100 years. I think we may not be as primitive as ye believe." Kagome felt her cheeks warm but moved on.

"Well then I guess I have nothing else to explain, except please burn those bottles when they are empty. They can not be reused or thrown out." With that being said she tied up her bag, swung it onto her shoulders and headed out of the hut, all while wondering if she was too early for the Great Dog Demon to be waiting for her or if she was safe to go back to the well for a little while. With a slight intake of breath and an expanding of her power she had her answer, he was not near the village, least not close enough for her to sense.

"Kaede! I heading off to the well if Sesshomaru stops by that's where I am. But if he doesn't please assume I have left with him!" She called back into the hut only to be wrapped up into a tight, loving hug by the two other females.

"Kagome, please be safe and make sure you fend for yourself. Our Lord will not coddle you and you must not slow him down, ok?" Stated Rin in a hushed but kind tone.

"And ye be sure to keep an ear our for any dangers. I am sure Sesshomaru will protect ye but you be on guard as well. Ye are strong, my girl and I know ye can handle this task as well as ye did the last, if not better." Kaede herself said with worried tones filled with her love for the young woman.

"And return to us safely!" Both now sang together with their tones mixing to harmonize.

With a nod and a the strong turning of her body, Kagome headed out towards the disguised portal, her heart steeling itself against the pain of leaving her mother figure and claimed sister. They were hers, she made them family and they accepted her, more than her own family, sure they had loved her but not like these women did and Kagome was glad for them. In her heart, she knew she would return to them, but in the back of her mind, it nagged that she might not or that they would not he here when she returned and if she did it would be with the sad news of Inuyasha. The worries spun in her mind so fast and hard that she didn't notice she had made her way to the well until she ran into it.

"Ouch!" Complained the young woman, stubbing her toe and hitting her knee hard against the jagged wood edge.

"I guess you should've watched where you were goin', huh, 'Gome." Said a boyish voice with a giggle.

**_A/N I hope this fixes the issue with the code stuff. _**


	5. Reunited

Chapter 5

Reunited and Leaving

Kagome's back went rigid and she readied herself for an attack. She didn't quite recognise the voice and really couldn't tell if it was in her head or disembodied elsewhere, she hadn't sensed anyone, demon or human, and hearing voices, even in a world where magic exists, is never a good thing. Kagome swung herself quickly around to try and study the surrounding area. Desperately trying to locate anything. Her eyes ghosted carefully over the treeline, the stark hill back towards the village and even carefully peered down into the well, making sure not to leave herself exposed for longer than a split second.

"'Gome! Come on! You can find me, I didn't hide myself that well, silly!" Said the voice, this time with a hauty but blissful tone, nearly mocking.

"Then just show yourself! I don't like games like this and would rather see who mocks me." Kagome ground out with a disgruntled growl.

"D-did I really upset you that bad, 'Gome?" The voice turned sheepish now, this time it paired with a rustling of a bush to the west of the well, it sounded small, much to Kagome's relief but she still refused to drop her guard and remained battle-ready, she didn't have a weapon with her, she honestly didn't think about needing it, but if it came to it she could fight hand to hand and with her Reiki.

Suddenly a strong and overpowering burst of demon energy flared behind her, it curled around her own power in a seemingly protective manner all the while sending long tendrils of the dark into the forest, along the meadow floor and deep into the well, probing and prodding with a harsh demand. This power Kagome knew, and she allowed herself to relax, only slightly, at the feeling of it against her.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru!" Yelped the voice, fear now filling the tones easily. As quickly as the tendrils found the bush, the source burst from it and wailed with terrified squeals, trying to run from the octopus-like arms. He fears what would happen if Greater demon caught him, but at the sight of the red-headed child, Kagome rose her own power to protect the small thing from the angry Lord. With each hop, skid and flee of the little fox's pad feet Kagome fought off the dark trail of her Lord.

"M'Lord! Please stop! It's Shippou! He means no harm!" She pressed verbally as her body lurched towards her child, the small frame jumping easily in the way of an oncoming tendril, the feeling of it coming towards her made her wrap tightly around the boy's frame. Kagome briefly noted that he had grown, a lot, since last she saw him. He was now just a bit shorter than Sota, who was just entering Middle School, much taller than his former toddler-like size. Just as suddenly as they appeared, the tendrils of Sesshomaru's power dissipated.

Kagome kept herself over Shippou in a protective manner until she was sure the threat was over, but she could feel a dark stare upon her form. She understood why he was giving her such a look, she'd insulted him, even if slightly. He rose to protect her from a force and she goes and fights him to defend said force. Kagome allowed herself to slowly move off the young fox and sat on her knees, facing the young thing.

"Shippo-" Kagome started before a striped arm reached forward, grabbing the boy by his scruff and pulling his frame to the tall, angry demon's nose. Sesshomaru delicately held him and allowed him to see his ire, feel it, as one canine to another. A low growl began in his chest and grew ever louder, the sounds filling the air around the three easily. Even Kagome felt the reprimand, but she also felt that he was not doing this to be evil or mean, but more as an adult to a child, in a sort of caring manner. The feeling Kagome got from him took her by surprise and she allowed her self to think about how the last 3 years might have changed him as well, maybe Rin had a better hand in that than she realized.

"M'Lord… I-I… I am sorry for trying to trick Kagome.. I only wanted to surprise her and I thought a trick would.." Shippou began to sniffle up but this didn't stop the growls, this wasn't what he seemed to want. Kagome looked up at the two and watched the display a bit closer.

"I-I mean.. what I did was dangerous and I could have caused great harm to.. to.." He sniffled again before taking in a deep breath and forced himself to act strong and not a weakened child, though he was.

"I will not allow myself to fall to such childishness again, M'Lord. What I did was wrong and I account for my actions." The strength in his words shocked Kagome but it was the sudden silence that shocked her more. That was what he wanted? Shippou to account for his actions and see why it was wrong?!

"I don't understand, Lord Sesshomaru. What… what was that?!"

Slowly the great dog demon placed the child back upon the ground and turned his attention to the girl sitting not more than a few feet away. His golden eyes cooling into a deep Amber shade and the redness, she had not noticed before, receding back behind his iris'.

"We will address all these matters this evening at camp. As of this moment, you should say your goodbyes and decide if the kit will follow with or if he will be sent back to his training… I have no patients this instance for trivial time-wasting." He stated in a firm, cold voice before turning to the forest's edge.

"And I thought he was mad at me…" Said the fox kit to her side. Kagome could understand his anger, least from a dog and alpha standpoint. While she was away she did take a class here and there about canine behavior to try and understand dynamic more but even without she was sure she'd've understood. However, he needed to see what was she did was also in the right as well, she wouldn't have let him harm the kit, not that she truly believed he would but still. Shippou was hers.

_**A/n I am so sorry for the wait! I still owe you 4 more chapters and I will get those hashed out asap. I am sorry for the quality of this chappy as to me it felt a bit off. If you see what I did that was wrong please let me know! As of now Sessy boy feels a bit ooc. Much looove**_


	6. Asked To Touch

Chapter 6

Asked To Touch

3 hours and many tearful goodbyes, Kagome and Shippou both began their journey North, the direction they could sense the Great Dog Demon calling to them. His youki reaching to the two as if a string leading a wooden toy. His actions in doing so worried Kagome, the great demon had no reason to standoff from the village, yet here he was a good 3 or so miles from it just calling them.

"'Gome.. are you really teaming up with him to find Inuyasha?" Shippou asked walking at her side, he stood at about her chest now and looked up at here with his shining green eyes. They held more mischief in them than she remembered but she saw the same boy as before shining back at her still.

"Yeah, that's the plan. Actually it was his plan to team up, I just think it's the best course of action." She paused for a second before going on. "Say Shippou.. what was Lord Sesshomaru saying to you when he was growling at you?" She was unsure if he was saying anything but it sounded like a language. Carefully the two made their way down the road, watching for anything or anyone.

"Oh.. that.. well it's hard to explain in human words. First, you need to know that it was under Lord Sesshomaru's instruction that I go to the training school in his territory. He introduced me to one of his castle vessels and from there I was trained with the others of my age and rank to learn how to be a fox demon. And, well, by doing that he sort of made me one of his wards." He looked at Kagome briefly before focusing on the road ahead again. He waited for her to ask her questions, he could see her face twisting into a rather funny contortion with the need to ask.

"So.. he claimed you more or less? So in demon standards wouldn't that mean what he did wasn't punish you as an alpha but more as… a..." She trailed off trying to grasp this.

"Yeah, as a foster father or just as a father or a guardian. What he did was express a deep sadness for my actions towards my mother, you, by placing you in a state fear and my guardian, him, by forcing him to act in your defense again me.. he didn't do it to be a meanie, 'Gome. I promise… and I was in the wrong for it."

Kagome nodded dumbly, still trying to understand this. This man had tried to kill her more than once shed a ton of blood against Inuyasha and not even 4 years prior seemed to be the coldest and unfeeling creature she had ever met, yet here was the new information that he had taken Shippou as a ward, he not only loved and protected a human but cared for her village, caring for an aging woman and now seemed to worry for a half brother she was 100% sure he hated. What in the hell?!

"I just… are we sure this is the same Lord Ice Butt we've known all these years?" She was reeling.

"Yes." Shippou giggled before looking up at her with a loving expression. "I'm not sure what happened but after Inuyasha disappeared he sought me out and just took me with him. He didn't seem that different then but each time I saw him he did seem.. kinder towards me. I think he really does care and you should say you are sorry as soon as you can, ok? It would mean a lot to him.." He then pulled he hand to make her stop moving.

"Shippou?" She asked before the fox kit turned her hand palm up. A delicate claw began to trace down the center of it before resting just about her wrist joint. Looking up at her he pressed his cheek against her open hand and sighed, oddly it made her relax a bit more and it felt good to have him do that.

"And when you say sorry, do what I did to you, to him. It'll tell him that you mean what you said with words. Dogs and foxes communicate with action more than with word, he would forgive you faster too. Ok?"

His request left Kagome a bit shell-shocked. She was supposed to take his one arm, molest him and press her face against the clawed limb of death itself and feel ok doing so?! The biggest mystery will be if he kills her or not for daring to touch his person, changed or not Sesshomaru was a fiercely proud and she was pretty positive he would not welcome a the physical intrusion of his person from her, not only a human but a priestess, a natural enemy of his kind.

"You can't be serious, Shippou. He'd behead me or worse for doing that! He'd-" She tried to protest before she was cut off.

"The kit is correct in his request of you, Miko. Such an action would lessen my ire." A deep baritone voice stated from behind them. Spinning on her heels in a fit she faced him, face red and eyes spinning with so many emotions. Her sight landed easily on his form, ever majestic just standing behind them, as if he was always there.

"H-how.. when…?!" She tried but only earned a giggle from Shippou.

"I have only just arrived but I did hear what the kit said to you and he was correct, you, however, were false. I would not behead or harm you while you are in my charge and under my care. I would accept such actions against myself." Kagome's mouth fell slack and she ogled him. He had surprised her yet again and basically told her to man handle him for an apology. She didn't think she could. Kagome's eyes held wide as she stared at Sesshomaru, shock clear as smoke on her face.

"Y-you want me to molest your hand.. as an apology?!"

_**A/N Heres another chappy! I owe you 2 more chappies! Please read and review! Reviews fuel me!**_


End file.
